Chocolate Hearts
by Abyss Black
Summary: El como un accidente puede cambiar tu vida para conocer aquello que ignorabas. SXH.


¡Hola, queridos lectores!

¡Es un gusto volver a traerles una historia! En realidad, esto iba a ser un drabble pero se extendió hasta ser un one-shot. Esto lo escribí en una hora libre así que si ven mala redacción o errores ortográficos, por favor, no me culpen.

Sé que debí escribir el siguiente capítulo de Soledad Cautiva pero no me aguante a escribirlo ya que esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace años.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mío solo es la historia.

* * *

 _Único_

Apretó con fuerza el paquete rectangular en sus manos al tiempo que fruncía los labios decepcionada de sí misma, no podía creer como todavía no podía armarse de valor y darle el obsequio de ese día especial a la persona que tanto admiraba y quería. Desde el primer tiempo intento acercarse a él, pero cada vez que lo hacía unos nervios indescriptibles se apoderaban de su ser, terminando de arruinar cada oportunidad.

Exhalo un par de veces tratando de calmarse.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe_?, se preguntó mientras apretaba sus muslos entre sí, los cuales eran cubiertos por el corto pantalón azul que era parte del uniforme de educación física junto con esa camisa blanca y una cinta roja atada en la cabeza, prenda agregada por su profesor para "encender" la llama de la juventud.

Como odiaba ese uniforme.

Estaba segura que su hermana ya había entregado los chocolates hechos por ella. Recordó como Hanabi le rogo porque hiciera esos chocolates que tanto amaba. En un principio pensó que los quería para ella pero, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que en realidad eran para un chico que le gustaba de su clase.

Rio un poco enternecida al recordar el rostro de Hanabi cuando se lo confeso.

Esas mejillas sonrojadas junto con un puchero era la más tierna expresión que había visto en el rostro de su pequeña hermana. Oh, y como olvidar ese tartamudeo. Rio un poco más animada, cayendo su felicidad en picado al recordar el porqué de su depresión. Agacho la cabeza en un acto de puro pesimismo. Algo le decía que se acabaría el día y no podría darle ese presente a ese de chico de hermosos cabellos rubios.

Suspiro aún más apesadumbrada, se levantó de las gradas e intentarlo más tarde cuando la clase de educación física terminara.

Inhalo un poco de aire al ver como sus compañeros se divertían mucho jugando voleibol. El profesor le había prohibido que jugara porque en la clase anterior recibió tres golpes en el cuerpo y dos en la cabeza. Después de llevarla a la enfermería su excéntrico profesor grito que se tomara un descanso e incluso le dijo que podía no asistir a las clases. Ella, como buen estudiante que era, negó la propuesta del profesor diciendo que podía asistir a sus clases. Pero aun así Maito Gai le prohibió jugar.

Bajo la mirada un poco triste, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

Se alejó de la clase tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como un pequeño accidente sucedía tras su espalda.

Camino un momento por el jardín del colegio buscando un lugar donde sentarse pero las bancas estaban todas ocupadas por aquellos estudiantes que o no tenían clases o hacían novillos. Movió sus ojos por todo el jardín encontrando solo unas pequeñas escalera. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia allí.

Se sentó mirando un poco su alrededor para luego agachar su cabeza un poco avergonzada. En las bancas esos chicos parecían comerse entre ellos.

Oculto su cara entre las piernas para así no tener que ver a aquellas parejas, aunque tampoco le interesaba verlos pero aun así era muy bochornoso. Siguió en esa posición por unos cortos minutos y estaba un poco adormilada, pero de un momento a otro sintió como le tocaban el hombro repetidamente.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de caer en el sueño, levanto su cabeza para mirar como su profesor de educación física la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hinata, que bueno que te encuentro! – Exclamo llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes a su alrededor. Hyuga se encogió avergonzada. – Necesito un favor de tu parte. – Miro a los ojos del profesor un poco confusa. – Necesito que lleves a este chico a la enfermería. – Arrastro a un chico de cabellos azabaches por el brazo mostrando cierta oposición por la persona contraria pero aun así el profesor lo jalo más fuerte colocándolo a su lado. Hasta ese momento Hinata noto que el profesor venía acompañado. – Sucedió un pequeño accidente en el partido y este chico necesita ser revisado, por favor llévalo. – El profesor le pareció rogar con la mirada así que asintió un poco dudosa. – Gracias. – Susurro el profesor para luego irse corriendo.

Hinata miro un poco vacilante la dirección en la que había ido su profesor, no quería voltear a mirar aquel chico. Sentía una fuerte sensación en su cuello, como si alguien quisiera matarla en esos momentos, y ella sabía a la perfección quien era.

Suspiro un poco cansada, decidida a cumplir el favor. Hizo amago de levantarse pero una voz profunda e intimidante la inmovilizo en su lugar.

\- Ni lo pienses. – Fue lo que escucho. Bajo su mirada al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en las rodillas sin deseos de querer ver el rostro de aquel chico, se sentía muy amenazada. A unos segundos de eso, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, un poco insegura, viro su rostro encontrándose con la expresión cansada del chico. Parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya que constantemente se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Hinata apretó el paquete entre sus manos, le preguntaba o ¿no?

Opto por arriesgarse y pregunto a lo que el chico contesto:

\- No te incumbe. – El tono de voz sonaba tan molesto y rudo que Hinata no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza un poco intimidada. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el chico todavía seguía frotándose en el mismo lugar.

\- Debería ir a la enfermería. – Susurro por lo bajo pero aun así fue escuchada por el chico que alzo una ceja mientras la miraba con un destello de molestia en sus ojos.

Él solo la fulmino con la mirada a pesar de que ella no lo veía más tuvo el presentimiento de que sentiría el peso de su mirar. Y no se equivocaba, la chica se encogía gradualmente al sentirla.

El chico noto perfectamente como temblaba y en vez de sentirse victorioso una incomodidad lo invadió.

Maldijo en voz baja.

Se masajeo con más fuerza.

\- Debería ir. – Insistió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. El chico quiso insultar a la chica pero al ver determinación y preocupación en sus ojos lo único que hizo fue suspirar cansado.

Se levantó dispuesto a terminar todo eso para por fin deshacerse de la molesta chica. Sin embargo, al momento de ejecutar su acción, un mareo increíble lo azoto. Agarro fuertemente su cabeza al tiempo que tambaleaba, estaba a punto de caerse pero unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo lo sorprendieron.

Miro con intriga a la chica, que al darse cuenta de sus acciones soltó al chico virando su cabeza tratando de escapar de los ojos contrarios.

\- Yo… Lo siento. – Realizo una reverencia. El chico miraba al sexo opuesto con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

La ignoro y volvió a sentarse en las pequeñas escaleras siendo imitado por una incómoda Hinata. Siguieron en silencio por un par de minutos sin mirarse entre ellos ni nada, solo hasta que Hinata escucho una exclamación de molestia mezclada con dolor fue que decidió ver a su acompañante.

El chico agarra su cabeza con las dos manos y Hinata pudo notar como con cada segundo el ceño del chico se fruncía más.

Miro dubitativa el paquete en sus manos. Estaba muy segura del que chico sufría cefalea pero, ¿Cómo hacer para que fuera a la enfermería? Se veía muy reacio a hacerlo. Suspiro volviendo a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y rodillas. Desearía que el profesor no lo hubiera dejado a su cargo.

Escucho un quejido a su lado y decidió no volver a ignorarlo.

\- ¿Po-por qué n-no quiere i-ir a la e-enfermería? – Pregunto jugando con sus dedos.

El chico de cabellos azabache, para que la chica dejara de ser tan molesta, contesto:

\- Soy alérgico a los AINEs. – Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica. – No serviría de nada ir.

Inclino la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Seguro que era un tema de que el chico no quería hablar pero aun así fue muy entrometida. Iba a pedirle una disculpa hasta que vio el paquete entre sus brazos. No estaba segura de hacerlo pero no debía ser egoísta.

Rompió la envoltura que envolvía esa caja rectangular de color rojo, la abrió revelando a unos pequeños corazones de chocolate. Tomo uno y se lo ofreció al chico.

Él la miro con una ceja alzada preguntándose el porqué de sus acciones pero al ver cómo le ofrecía unos chocolates los rechazo.

\- No me gusta lo dulce. – Asevero con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Hinata frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

\- Es chocolate amargo. – Informo con la mano extendida. – E-Esto le ayudara con su dolor de cabeza. A-Acéptelo, po-por favor. – El chico miro con desconfianza a la chica pero los acepto al no ver segundas intenciones en sus ojos.

Cuando el azabache tomo los chocolates, una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata se instaló.

El chocolate a pesar de ser amargo se notaba un suave dulzor, nada como los otros empalagosos. Degusto el chocolate llevándose otros a la boca, y con sorpresa el dolor de cabeza junto al mareo disminuyeron poco a poco.

-Gracias. – Susurro por lo bajo el chico de cabellos azabaches, Hinata asintió notando como fue complicado para el chico decir esas palabras. Supuso que no era de los que agradecían.

Tomo la caja que se encontraba en las escaleras y se la ofreció al chico.

\- U-Usted la necesita más que yo. – Sonrió. El azabache con duda tomo la caja roja mirando con un poco de intriga a los chocolates en forma de corazones. Hinata estaba por irse cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el azabache entrecerrando sus ojos.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco con esa mirada tan profunda.

\- H-Hinata, Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. – Realizo una reverencia. – Di-Disculpe pero ya me tengo que ir.

\- Sasuke. – Esas palabras la confundieron. – Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. – Hinata asintió al tiempo que sonreía.

-Un gusto, Uchiha-san. – Realizo otra reverencia y se fue dejando a un chico pensativo a su espalda.

Hinata no sabía cómo sentirse, si contenta por ayudar a alguien o triste por haberle dado los chocolate al chico. Un poco indecisa giro la cabeza contemplando como el chico sonreía con disimulo mientras comía los pequeños corazones de chocolate.

Se quedó contemplándolo por unos momentos notando lo apuesto que era. Y sin notarlo siquiera, un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas junto con un sentimiento creciente en su pecho.

* * *

Se despide, _Abyss Black_.


End file.
